We belong together
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Kebersamaan. Hanya itu yang bisa dijanjikan seorang seme pada uke-nya. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika Kami-sama berkata lain? Sad Ending Fic, OOC, Shou-ai, AU, Gaje, RnR?


**We Belong Together**

.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Drama / Hurt

Rate : T.. T.. Tolooong, ane cuma bisa bikin T

Warning : Super **OOC banget**, AU, Shou Ai, **POV yang sering berubah-ubah**, siapin tisu dan kantong plastik, siapa tahu muntah2.. Yang paling utama, **Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

We belong together © Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro

Summary :

"Tenang saja, Dobe.. Kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kita akan kembali hidup bersama seperti dulu..."

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Hullaa!!! Datang lagi author gaje yang stress gara-gara kerjaan numpuk! Banyak Fic ane yang stuck..

Sumpah, gag ada niat HIATUS..

T__________T

*ngacungin piss*

.

Okelah, ini ada satu fic Oneshoot lagi, yang penuh ke-tidak-jelas-an, ke-nista-an..

*dikeplak sandal*

.

Hm, sebelumnya, perlu saia beritahukan bahwa Fic ini kagak ada hubungannya sama lagu **We Belong Together**nyaMariah Carey, ini judul aslinya kan **Kita adalah satu**, karya saia waktu masuk SMK.. *karya syukuran*, dan sekarang Fic ini saia ubah ke SasuNaru version dalam keadaan stress, karena banyak permintaan penulisan..

*acak-acak rambut*

.

Yasudahlah, cukup sekian sedikit cuap-cuap dari saia. *taboked*

Keep enjoy reading... ^^

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

.

RUMAH MATAHARI.

Papan itu begitu besar menghiasi sebuah panti asuhan yang diurus oleh Kakashi Hatake dan Umino Iruka. Di dalamnya terdapat anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua mereka saat terjadi perang besar di Konohagakure 10 tahun yang lalu, ataupun anak-anak yang sengaja dibuang orang tuanya karena tak diharapkan. Panti asuhan yang sederhana, namun disanalah tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto – sepasang anak muda yang baru saja mengikatkan tali kasih mereka – merasa bahagia menerima hidup.

.

Sasuke, anak kedua keluarga Uchiha yang ditemukan Kakashi 6 tahun lalu di depan panti asuhan bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Ditemani hujan, anak lelaki yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis di bawah mata itu tertatih menggapai pintu Rumah Matahari sembari memeluk adiknya yang berusia 4 tahun dengan erat. Nafas anak lelaki itu tersengal dan tenaganya terkuras demi mencukupi kebutuhan adik tersayangnya, dan tepat seorang pria bermasker membuka pintu, anak lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Sejak malam itu, Sasuke menjadi sinis terhadap sekitarnya, hingga seorang anak berambut kuning dengan 3 garis di pipi mengakrabkan diri padanya.

.

Naruto, anak tunggal dari pasangan Kushina-Minato yang tewas saat perang 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu, Naruto masih bayi. Ia belum mengetahui dunia yang sebenarnya. Sebelum perang, Minato menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada Iruka, temannya waktu sekolah dasar dulu. Namun, setelah perang usai, Minato dan Kushina tak pernah kembali raganya. Hanya nama dan tanda jasa mereka untuk Konoha. Oleh karena itu, Iruka selalu menganggap Naruto adalah anaknya, amanah dari sahabat karibnya. Mental Naruto jatuh dan ia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit saat ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua kandiungnya sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Namun perasaan itu hilang tatkala ia melihat Rumah Matahari kedatangan seorang anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya, namun lebih terlihat kesepian. Dengan semangatnya yang tinggi, ia mengakrabkan diri dengan anak itu, dengan harapan bahwa sinar kesepian di mata Onyxnya hilang.

.

Dan semua perjuangan keras "mengakrabkan diri" itu, berbuah hari ini.

"Nee, Dobe. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" sahut Sasuke disaat semua berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut makhluk bermata safir itu. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan semua penghuni panti.

"Kenapa semua melihatku begitu? Aku hanya mengajak, kalau kamu nggak mau, nggak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke lagi dengan santainya.

Beberapa anak tertawa, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Ia justru mendatangi pemilik rambut pantat ayam yang sedang memakan cream soup itu.

"Kau serius, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kalau gitu, aku mau," sahut Naruto dengan tampang merah yang super serius.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejut dengan yang lainnya. Namun wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi stoic dengan gumaman 'Hn' di bibirnya.

"Nee, Teme, kau serius tidak sih?!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Hn,"

"Kalau iya, kenapa sikapmu masih begitu?!"

"Hn, memangnya harus berubah?"

"Huh, pikir saja sendiri!"

"Hn,"

"Baka Teme!" seru Naruto berbalik membelakangi kekasih barunya.

"Usoratonkachi…" balas Sasuke sembari memakan oat meal-nya tak perduli.

"Ap—" Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi. "Kau bilang apa, Teme?!"

"Hn. Kau mendengarku, Dobe! Atau kau tak punya telinga?!"

"Argggggh!!!! Teme Jelek!!!" seru Naruto menggebrak meja tepat disamping mangkok sup Sasuke.

"Hei, bisakah aku makan dengan tenang?!!" seru Sasuke tak kalah emosi. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, menatap wajah bocah di depannya.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap muka, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam mereka. Dengan bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan dan sebuah senyum sok terkembang. Di belakang Sasuke, seorang anak berambut merah yang memiliki lingkar hitam dibawah matanya lewat dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

Anak itu –yang diketahui bernama Gaara—sengaja menyenggol punggung Sasuke hingga wajahnya berbenturan dengan wajah Naruto yang saat itu berada dalam posisi maju.

"Cieeee… Sasuke!!! Baru pacaran sudah berani mencium Naruto!!" sorak anak-anak panti yang lainnya.

"Te-teme~~~~!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" bentak Naruto mendorong jatuh wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan aku, Dobe!!" balas Sasuke sembari mengusap pantatnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, dimana tersangka utama berdiri dengan senyuman jahil terkembang. "Awas kau, Sabaku!"

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak asuh mereka. Dan sebelum perang Konoha-Suna pecah, Iruka pun mendiamkan Sasuke dan Gaara. Sementara itu, dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya, Kakashi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman miris. Mengingat sebuah rahasia tentang Naruto yang ditanggungnya.

* * *

_**7 tahun kemudian...**_

**.**

"Naruto, kau yakin akan pergi?" tanya Kakashi tatkala anak asuhnya itu membawa beberapa tas ke luar rumah.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei. Aku dan Sasuke sudah memikirkannya matang-matang," jawab Naruto mantap.

"Ta-tapi Naruto..."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-koi. Naruto, berbahagialah dengan Sasuke. Senang melihatmu tumbuh besar hingga menjadi anak yang sangat kubanggakan seperti ini." Iruka, yang entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Iruka-san..." sahut Naruto memeluk 'ibu' asuhnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan membuat Sasuke lama menunggu," balas Iruka sembari melirik ke arah sasuke yang sudah berdiri di halaman dengan wajah putihnya.

"Ah, Teme itu..." Naruto ikut-ikutan melirik ke arah pria-pantat-ayam itu. "Biarkan saja dia menunggu sebentar. Lagipula apa salahnya aku ingin bersama Iruka-san dan Kakashi-sensei lebih lama? Toh, ini kan terakhir kalinya aku di Rumah Matahari."

"Hush. Kamu bisa kesini kapanpun kamu mau. Kita selalu menerima kamu, karena kamu adalah bagian dari kami. Selamat jalan, anakku." Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di kening Naruto.

"Wakarimashita. Pergi dulu, semuanya. Jaa nee, Iruka-san, Kakashi-sensei!!" seru Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan mendatangi Sasuke yang wajahnya tergurat raut kebosanan.

"Naruto..." suara Kakashi terdengar lirih. Membuat yang dipanggil menatap pria berambut silver itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"...jangan panggil aku sensei lagi, kau kan sudah bukan muridku..." lanjutnya.

"Sampai kapanpun Kakashi-sensei adalah guruku. Arigatou gozaimasu. Sayonara, sensei..."

Kembali Naruto berlari mendatangi kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Rumah Matahari.

.

.

"Hhhh..."

"Biarkan dia bahagia, Kakashi-koi. Dia berhak merasakan kebahagiaannya selagi ia sempat." Iruka menatap lurus ke depan, kepada jejak-jejak kepergian anak asuh kesayangannya.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Uke-nya. Dimatanya jelas tergenang setitik air mata, namun ketegaran juga terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja ditangan Sasuke, Iruka?"

"Aku yakin, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan."

Dan di depan mata mereka, sosok sepasang sejoli itu sudah tak tampak.

* * *

.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau yakin dengan cara ini?"

"Ya, Teme. Aku sudah yakin. Lagipula mereka sudah membantu kita bersekolah."

"_Just homeschooling_, Dobe!"

"Kabar bagusnya, aku menemukan kontrakan murah, Teme. Sederahana sih." Naruto tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan suara bariton milik kekasihnya.

"...di dalamnya Cuma ada 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi dan 1 kamar tidur."

"He? 1 Kamar tidur?!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Kenapa, Tem—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya tatkala melihat senyuman nista terkembang di bibir pemilik wajah pucat itu.

"...dan 2 tempat tidur pada kamarnya," lanjut Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke membatu.

"Hn."

"Hn-mu berbeda, Teme. Kecewa?" goda Naruto sembari menyenggol perut sang teme dengan sikutnya.

"Tidak."

"Ahahaha... Ukh.. Akhh... Te-Teme..." Naruto memegangi dada kirinya.

"Do-Dobe? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Hei, dobe!!!" seru Sasuke panik melihat kekasihnya terduduk di trotoar, sementara nafasnya tersengal.

"Tak apa... Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah karena berkemas tadi malam," sahut Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya menahan perih yang ia rasakan.

"Sini tasmu, biar aku bawakan.."

"Eh, tapi?

"Hn, apa? Kalau kamu maksa bawa tasmu sendiri, terus kenapa-kenapa, ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang susah. Sini!"

Sasuke mengambil tas Naruto dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sementara Naruto tertatih mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

BRUK

Sasuke menoleh dan tanpa kata, ia segera menggendong tubuh yang lemah itu kemudian berjalan ke rumah barunya.

* * *

**We Belong Together**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

.

Sudah 3 tahun aku dan Dobe menempati rumah kontrakan kami yang sangat sederhana itu. Biayanya murah dan dapat dibayar dengan uang gaji kami berdua. Ah ya, akan kukatakan, kami berdua bekerja. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penjual buah dan sayur sedangkan Dobe bekerja sebagai pelayan warung ramen di dekat rumah.

Aku menyadari ada yang kurang beres dengan keadaan Dobe. 2 tahun terakhir ini ia mengeluh dadanya sakit, dan tak jarang ia mengerang setiap malam. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk pergi ke Rumah sakit, namun ia selalu menolak dnegan alasan biaya. Padahal, setidaknya bisa minta bantuan pelanggan setiaku di pasar, Dokter Sakura. Tapi sudahlah, sekali Dobe tetap Dobe. Aku hanya bisa menuruti kemauannya.

.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling tempat dimana makhluk kuning itu bekerja, hingga seorang anak perempuan menegurku,

"Hayo, mau cari Naru-chan ya? "

"Hn"

"Dia tak bisa diganggu. Seenaknya saja kau mengganggu idola warung kami,"

Aku memandang malas ke anak paman Ichiraku yang bernama Anko itu.

"Terserahlah."

.

"Teme?!" tegur Naruto yang masih berpakaian lengkap ala pelayan, yang membuat Sasuke semakin berdebar.

"Hn."

"Aku permisi dulu," sahut Anko ngeloyor pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini, Teme?"

"Memang aku tak boleh kesini?"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan mulai. Masih banyak pelanggan menunggu,"

"Hn, yasudahlah. Kerja aja sana, kutunggu kau di rumah. Ada sesuatu yang spesial kusiapkan untukmu."

"Apa?" Wajahnya seperti menanam curiga pada diriku.

"Seperti biasa, Dobe." Seringai terpampang di wajahku, membuat ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan nampan.

"Ugya!!! Tak mau, Teme! Besok aku tak boleh libur!!! Kau tau, setiap kali kita melakukan 'itu', aku pasti tak bisa jalan dengan benar!!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Hn. Kali ini aku tak akan kasar, Dobe."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kau membawa obatmu, Dobe?! Ingat, kau kan kurang sehat!!!" potongku.

"Ho, kau mengkhawatirkanku, Teme?"

Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Mengkhawatirkan Dobe, huh? Tentu saja.

"Hn, terserah apa anggapanmu. Hanya saja, jika kau sakit, maka aku tak akan bisa melakukan 'itu' padamu," sahutku menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Gyaaa, Teme!! Bicarakan itu dirumah!!" seru Naruto yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona lembut di kedua pipinya.

Sebelum nampan yang berada di tangan Dobe melayang ke wajah cool-ku, aku sudah menghilang dari warung ramen itu.

.

Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Dobe berdiri. Sesekali, aku memandang warung ramen itu dan memandang sebuah cincin perak di yang kugenggam erat sedari tadi bergantian.

"Kutunggu kau di rumah, Naruto..."

* * *

"Aku pulang." Suara baritone yang khas itu terdengar dari arah pintu.

Rasa kantuk yang menghampiriku sesaat tadi tiba-tiba hilang dan kulihat jam besar di ruang tamu.

23.15

Hari ini Dobe pulang malam lagi. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Hn, lembur lagi?"

"Ya, sedikit ada kerjaan tambahan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tem—"

Ucapannya terputus saat aku memeluknya erat. Demi Kami-sama, aku tak ingin kehilangan pria berisik yang hangat ini.

"Te-Teme?"

Aku tak perduli bagaimana ia akan menilai tindakanku di kemudian hari. Tapi aku ingin memilikinya, setidaknya untuk malam ini, sebelum aku melamarnya. Aku hanya mengecup tengkuk dan menggigitnya lembut.

"O-Oh Te-Teme... Ja-jangan.."

Tak perduli dengan desahan menghiba dari bibirnya, aku malah semakin semangat. Kubuat dia melayang dengan melayangkan kecupan-kecupan nafsu pada bibir dan lehernya. Kemudian, dengan keadaan bibir kami masih saling bertaut, kugendong ia menuju kamar.

.

"Te-teme? Tolong jangan malam ini, aku sangat lelah..." pintanya sekali lagi menatapku yang berada di atasnya.

"Hn, Dobe, pejamkan matamu, maka kau tak akan merasa lelah,"

Ia menutup mata biru safirnya dengan ragu. Kukecup bibirnya perlahan, dan ia mendesah pelan.

"Te-Teme..."

"Buka matamu, Dobe!"

.

Mata biru safir itu terbuka dan ia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Naruto?" tanyaku sembari bersimpuh dan menunjukkan cincin perak di atas badannya.

"Te-Teme..."

"Ya?"

"Be-berat..."

Uh, perusak suasana. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku memilih duduk di sampingnya, sementara ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Do-Dobe?"

Kulihat titik-titik air bening yang dingin keluar dari mata biru yang menenangkan itu.

"Hei, lihat aku. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

Kami-sama, apa ada hal salah yang sudah kulakukan?

"Tidak apa-apa, Teme. Hanya saja, aku bahagia mendengar kau akhirnya menyebutkan namaku, sejak 16 tahun lalu kita bertemu," jawabnya.

"..."

Astaga! Hanya karena itu dia menangis?!

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kok diam?"

"Tak apa. Apa jawabanmu, Dobe?"

Dia serius berfikir.

"Ya."

Akhirnya kata itu. Kata yang selalu kuharapkan itu keluar dari bibir lembutnya. Tanpa perlu banyak kata lagi, kusematkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya dan kukecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru..."

Kugerakkan tanganku meraba tubuhnya, dan malam itu menjadi milik kami berdua.

****

Aku mendengar suara erangan tertahan. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat diantara batas mimpi dan kenyataan, Dobe terduduk sembari memegang dadanya.

ASTAGA! Kenapa dengannya?

Kubeliakkan mataku untuk memastikan penglihatanku yang ternyata bukan mimpi.

"DO-DOBE?!"

"Te-Teme... Ukh.. Ma…af..kan a...ku... membangun..kan...mu." suaranya terputus-putus.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" seruku panik sembari memakaikan baju orange kesukaaannya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ak..u tak ap-ha…ap…ha, te...me… ukh"

"Diamlah, Dobe!"

Tak perduli dengan ucapannya, aku membopongnya dan segera meninggalkan rumah saat langit masih kelam.

"Te… terima kasih, Sas...uke..." ucapnya semakin pelan.

Dan sebelum suaranya menghilang, sebuah cairan hangat tersembur ke pipiku. Aku menduga 'sesuatu' namun aku tak ingin berfikiran salah terlalu jauh. Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumah sakit.

Bertahanlah, Naruto.

* * *

Seorang dokter menepuk bahuku yang saat itu ketiduran di koridor. Aku masih mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan realita yang masih menyatu dengan mimpi. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah Naruto dibawa ke ruang UGD, sementara aku melihat noda merah menempel di tanganku saat aku memegang pipiku.

"Tuan, tuan,"

"Hn?"

"Tuan silahkan duduk di kursi, jangan di lantai," sahut dokter berambut merah muda itu. Oh, dokter Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bagaimana keadaannya? Katakan padaku!!!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tak sabar. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya takut.

"Di-dia..."

"BAGAIMANA?!" Sial. Aku tak tahan lagi!

"Se-sekarang, di-dia..."

"IYA, DIA BAGAI—"

"SASUKE!!! Lepaskan dokter itu!!!" teriak sebuah suara di ujung lorong.

Aku menoleh. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasori dan Gaara yang kuhubungi semalam sudah datang dan berlari mendekat ke arah kami. Kulepas genggamanku pada dokter itu dengan paksa dan mendudukkan diriku dengan kasar pada kursi tunggu.

"Dok, bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Dia... masih belum sadar. Kami, para dokter dan dokter kepala masih mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil melirikku takut.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya seraya berbisik, "Aku tahu hari ini akan datang."

"Uchiha, kamu yang sabar ya..." sahut Gaara menepuk bahuku yang segera kutepis.

Aku berjalan terseok menjauhi mereka berlima.

Aku ingin sendiri.

Aku ingin menenangkan diri...

...dan menghentikan rasa sakit yang keluar bersama air dari mata ini.

.

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu, Gaara," sahut Sasori pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Nii-sama."

Bibirku kelu.

Hanya mampu mengucap sebuah kata, sebuah nama yang selalu membuatku bangkit.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..."

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

.

Sudah 10 hari mata sebiru awan musim semi itu tertutup. Nafasnya dibantu oleh alat-alat canggih yang jika dilepas akan menghentikan siklus hidupnya. Disampingnya, seorang pria berwajah stoic menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai. Mengecupnya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di sela-sela tangisnya. Sudah 3 hari ia setia tanpa terpejam di samping lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Dobe..." bisik pria stoic itu lirih.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dalam ketenangan.

"Tenang saja, Dobe.. Kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kita akan kembali hidup bersama seperti dulu..."

Ia kembali mengecup genggamannya dan menangis.

Dibelakangnya, 6 orang manusia memperhatikan tingkahnya sedari tadi. Seorang dokter berambut pink tak kuasa menahan isaknya lalu memeluk seorang perawat berambut kuning pucat. Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara dan Sasori hanya memancarkan sinar ketegaran, sementara di hati mereka luka terus menyayat semakin dalam.

CKLEK

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan ukuran dada yang lumayan besar membuka pintu dan membuat yang di dalamnya –-selain Naruto—menoleh.

"Dokter kepala!" seru Dokter Sakura dan Suster Ino tertahan.

"Kalian semua, terutama keluarga Naruto, harap ikut saya!!!" perintah Dokter Tsunade tegas.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan ia berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti barisan di depannya. Hatinya berat meninggalkan tubuh lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

****

.

"Mohon perhatian, semuanya. Aku akan langsung saja. Pihak rumah sakit telah mendeteksi penyakit Naruto. Ia mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya. Sepertinya penyakit ini sudah lama, namun karena tidak ditangani, penyakitnya semakin parah dan mulai menjalar pada organ-organ lainnya. Jika kita tak segera bertindak, kita akan kehilangan dia."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbeliak, terutama Sasuke. Ia seperti disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Itu.... bohong kan? Hahaha, pasti bohong! Naruto hanya kelelahan kan? Dokter, bercandamu kelewatan," sangkalnya.

Dokter Tsunade hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berbohong, anak muda. Hatinya juga mulai terinfeksi. Apa kau ingat, di hari kau mengantarnya kemari, pipimu berlumuran noda merah?"

Sasuke memutar ingatannya pada 10 hari yang lalu. Ya, Naruto batuk darah. Ia tersadar bahwa ucapan dokter Tsunade bukanlah candaan belaka.

"Hhh..."

Sebuah helaan nafas membuat Sasuke menoleh. Seorang pria bermasker menatap dalam-dalam lantai di bawahnya.

"Sudah kuduga saat seperti ini akan tiba. Seharusnya kukatakan dari awal," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa? Apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan dari kami? Kami berdua anak asuhmu kan? Beraninya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bisa berakibat seperti ini!!" seru Sasuke geram sembari mengguncang bahu Kakashi dengan kasar.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu selain Tsunade bergerak menjauhkan Sasuke dari Kakashi, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah mengetahui hal ini saat Naruto sering masuk Rumah sakit karena _down_ setelah mengetahui orang tua kandungnya telah tiada. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Iruka bersama-sama menjaga mental Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Dan beruntungnya, kau datang, Sasuke. Kau membuatnya semangat dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika rasa nyeri itu datang lagi, aku dan Iruka telah menyiapkan antibiotik untuk meredakannya."

Gaara dan Sasori terkejut mendengar pengakuan ayah asuh mereka. Sementara Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan amarah yang besar.

"...dan penyakit ini akan kambuh jika Naruto telah melewati batas kelelahannya," lanjut Iruka.

Sasuke tercekat.

Benaknya kembali menari ke malam dimana ia dan Naruto memperat tali cinta mereka melaui sebuah cincin perak. Saat itu Naruto sudah mengaku lelah, namun dengan nafsunya yang besar, ia terus memaksa Naruto.

"Apa Naruto tahu?"

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Brengsek! Bahkan sama orang yang paling mempercayaimu, kau tak mengatakannya!!"

"SASUKE, jaga mulutmu!!!!" bentak Iruka.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Naruto?" tanya Gaara, sepeninggal Sasuke.

"Hanya ada satu. Transplatasi. Organ-organnya yang rusak harus kita perbaiki," jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Transplatasi?" Sasori membeo.

"Ya, transplatasi jantung dan hati. Hanya itu caranya."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan punya sedikit masalah," sahut dokter Sakura yang diiyakan suster Ino.

"A-APA?" tanya Sasori, Gaara, Kakashi dan Iruka serempak.

"Donor. Kita harus mencari orang maupun mayat yang organ dalamnya masih bagus dan men-transplatasikan-nya ke tubuh Naruto," jawab suster Ino tak kalah tegas.

Keempat orang lainnya saling memandang penuh kebingungan. Satu pertanyaan, 'siapa yang mau jadi donor?'

Sementara di luar pintu yang tertutup dengan tak hormat, sesosok pemuda menyesali tingkahnya pada sang kekasih. Ia bersandar dan tertunduk lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Akan kutebus kesalahanku."

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter?"

Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang takut, namun tampang itu berubah setelah ia mendengarkan nada suaraku.

"Sama seperti biasa, Tuan Uchiha."

"Belum ada donor? Sudah 4 hari sejak diagnosa menyebalkan itu."

"Sayangnya, belum ada. Syarat yang anda minta terlalu berat,"

"BERAT?! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kekasihku. Terlalu beratkah meminta organ yang masih sehat dari mayat-mayat tak bertuan di rumah sakit ini?" bentakku gusar.

"Masalahnya, mayat-mayat tak bertuan di rumah sakit ini adalah mayat-mayat pemabuk, pengobat yang organnya telah tercemar. Ah, ya..."

"Apa?"

"Ada seorang mayat yang organnya masih bagus,"

"Kenapa tidak yang itu saja?"

"Dia banci. Jika Anda tidak bermasalah dengan itu, akan saya koordinasikan kepada rekan-rekan untuk segera melakukan operasi pada Tuan Naruto."

Apa-apaan senyumnya itu?!

"HEH, Dokter kira aku senang? BANCI? Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan bagian dari banci ikut berpartisipasi di dalam tubuh Naruto!!" seruku berang.

Sakura terdiam.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di lantai dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya bisa menunggu, Tuan Uchiha."

Aku bangkit lagi, bersiap memaksanya mencari donor untuk Dobe. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan tengkukku dan suaranya yang dingin menusuk membran timpaniku,

"Pulanglah dan Istirahatlah Sasuke. Kau belum ada tidur selama 4 hari ini. Pulang dan tenangkan dirimu, lalu kita bicarakan masalah ini."

Aku diam. Aku sudah malas berkomunikasi dengan orang yang berkedok 'ayah' ini. Dengan kasar, aku melepaskan diriku dari cengkramannya.

"Kita akan berusaha maksimal menyembuhkan Naruto bersama-sama," lanjutnya.

.

Ya, KAU HARUS BISA MENYEMBUHKANNYA. Aku bersumpah, jika kau tak mampu membuat Naruto sembuh, kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu. Penipu!

.

"Hn, terserah."

Dan dengan tidak hormat, pintu ruang perawatan kututup.

****

.

Aku terdiam memandang rembulan putih yang paruh gelap. Di seberangku, sebuah tempat tidur dengan kondisi rapi terpampang. Tempat tidur yang sudah tidak ditiduri selama 2 minggu lebih.

Anganku menari, ilusiku bermain. Menampilkan sosok pemilik asli tempat tidur yang terlupakan itu. Sosoknya ketika membaca buku diatas sana, sosoknya saat tertidur pulas, dan sosok kami berdua saat memuaskan diri masing-masing diatas sana.

Aku menutup wajahku dan kembali terisak. Semua ini salahku. Andai saja aku menyadari lebih awal, andai saja aku tidak memaksanya, dan andai saja aku lebih memikirkan dirinya, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Kami-sama, apa dosaku hingga dihadapkan pada kenyataan seberat ini? Aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun selain dia. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Bantulah aku, Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Tunggu! Tadi apa? Aku sudah janji bersamanya, kan? Dan itu yang akan aku lakukan.

Kami akan selalu bersama, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hahaha..."

Aku tertawa memecah keheningan malam.

Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan aku yakin, dengan cara ini, Dobe akan kembali sembuh dan kami akan bersama selamanya. Ya, aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya. Aku akan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk mengabarkan cara ini, tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku disini.

Ditemani dengan air mata dari kedua bola mataku yang pekat, kutulis beberapa kata untuk menyambut kepulangan Dobe dari rumah sakit nanti.

* * *

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

**.**

Aku membuka mata, dan warna putih menyambutku dengan baunya yang khas. Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mata perlahan, dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda menampakkan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar, Tuan Namikaze."

"Ungh? Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Aku masih mencari jawaban dimana aku berada saat ini. Namun, semuanya memandangku seperti memandang seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya berada di rumah sakit, Naruto."

Suara ini...

"Kakashi-sensei! Sedang ap—Sasori-nii? Gaara? Iruka-san? Um, siapa itu?"

Seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Sasori-nii melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Dia Deidara, kekasih Sasori," jelas Kakashi.

"Ke-kasih?!" Aku masih tak percaya Sasori-nii memilih jalan yang sama denganku dan si Teme. "Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei, kenapa aku di rumah sakit?"

Kakashi-sensei terdiam. Semuanya saling berpandangan, untungnya seorang suster dengan rambut kuning pucat bersedia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku baru saja dioperasi? Dan aku tidak akan sakit lagi?"

"Tepatnya, 5 hari yang lalu kau dioperasi. Pasca operasi, kau hanya tertidur hingga hari ini. Ya, dipastikan kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi, Tuan Namikaze," jelas suster itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit ini?"

Kembali semua terdiam. Bahkan suster itu ikut berpandangan dengan yang lainnya.

"Dimana Teme? Maksudku, dimana Sasuke?"

Sedari tadi hanya sosoknya yang tak terlihat olehku.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Hanya desah napas memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau kan baru saja sadar, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir. Tetaplah istirahat," bujuk Kakashi-sensei.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke!!!" tolakku.

"Sasuke sedang ada keperluan, Naruto-chan. Istirahatlah. Jika ia datang, akan kuberitahukan padamu," sahut Deidara-sama menghampiriku.

Aku rindu Sasuke, namun perkataan Deidara-sama menenangkanku.

Seperti dikomando, kukatupkan kedua kelopakku.

* * *

Aku memandang ke jendela. Sudah 9 hari pasca operasi dan kini aku sudah pulih. Terkadang aku jalan-jalan mengitari taman ditemani Sasori-nii, Gaara dan Deidara-sama, terkadang aku duduk di tepi jendela, membaca buku, menonton, atau bermain-main dengan pasien dari bangsal anak-anak.

Namun satu yang hilang.

Seperti lubang yang menganga lebar menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

Sejak aku sadar, tak kulihat lagi wajah stoic itu.

Tak kulihat lagi senyuman nista yang sok.

Tak kulihat lagi rambut pantat ayam yang cocok dengannya.

Bahkan, tak kulihat lagi sorot mata Onyx yang pekat menembus hatiku.

Tak ada lagi suara dingin yang memanggilku 'Dobe'

Atau suara 'Hn' yang tak jarang membuatku bingung.

Tak ada lagi sosok itu.

Sosok yang selalu ada di hatiku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"...to? Naruto?"

"Eh, Gaara? Kenapa?

Kulihat tangan Gaara melambai di depan wajahku.

"Kau kenapa? Tatapanmu kosong. Kau sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kepikiran Sasuke. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Ia juga tak menjengukku. Apa ia lupa padaku?"

Oh, tidak. Air mataku mulai membendung.

"Dia tidak lupa padamu, Naruto-chan!" seru Deidara-sama.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak muncul?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Bahkan Deidara-sama tak bisa berspekulasi tentang si Teme. Semua tetap dalam keheningan hingga Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-san datang tanpa bisa menjelaskan sepatah katapun tentang Sasuke.

"...padahal aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya pada janjinya untuk terus bersamaku. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada," ucapku lirih.

Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan. Menunjukkan cincin perak yang diberikan Sasuke pada malam—

Tidak.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke malam ketika Sasuke melamarku. Kami berjanji akan selalu bersama. Setelah melewati malam panas itu, aku membangunkannya dengan eranganku. Sasuke panik, dan dengan sigap ia membopongku. Malam itu, pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilku dengan nama. Aku ingin ia memanggilku begitu lagi. Dan yang terakhir kuingat, aku hanya batuk dan gelap menyelimutiku.

.

"Dimana Sasuke?! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!! Kami sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya!!" seruku tiba-tiba. Aku sudah tak bisa membendung airmataku. Perasaan ini sungguh menyesakkan. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto, tenanglah..." Sasori-nii memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih janjinya untuk terus bersamaku. Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas ucapannya ketika melamarku."

"Me-melamar?" tanya Sasori-nii terkejut.

"Ya. Ia melamarku. Tepat di malam terakhir kami bertemu."

Semua kembali terdiam. Mata mereka memancarkan kesedihan, rasa kasihan dan rasa simpatik yang besar.

"Naruto, kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Akan kuantarkan ke tempat Sasuke berada!" sahut Kakashi yang diiringi tatapan heran oleh semuanya.

****

.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kita kemana sebenarnya? Ini bukan saatnya ziarah kan? Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke!"

Aku memandang heran sekelilingku. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei membawaku ke areal pemakaman?

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Ia terdiam. Langkahnya lurus ke depan, kami semua mengikutinya hingga ia berdiri di salah satu areal pemakaman keluarga. Ada 4 nisan terpapar di hadapan kami. Semuanya berlambang sama. Kipas merah.

"Ini adalah areal pemakaman keluarga Uchiha..."

Ya. Aku tahu, tapi kenapa aku dibawa kesini? Jangan-jangan...

"Jika kau ingin tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang, Naruto—"

Aku tak memperdulikan kata-kata Kakashi-sensei. Aku berlari memeluk sebuah nisan dari empat buah yang berada di hadapanku. Aku sudah tak sanggup membendung rasa sedihku, tangisku, saat membaca tulisan di nisan yang kupeluk sekarang ini,

.

**Our Beloved Son, Friend, and Brother,**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**23 Juli 1990 – 31 Januari 2010**

**.**

"SASUKEEEEE!!!"

Tangisanku memecah keheningan senja itu.

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

**.**

Sejak Naruto tahu Sasuke telah tiada, ia hanya termenung dan ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya. Ia memaksa Dokter Tsunade agar memberikannya izin untuk pulang karena ia sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun mendera dadanya.

"Istirahatlah, Naruto. Kami akan menemanimu!" seru Sasori ketika mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke rumahnya bersama dengan Deidara.

Sekarang ia telah kembali ke rumahnya dan yang menyambutnya adalah kelengangan, keheningan serta bau apak dari barang-barang yang ditinggalkan. Hanya suara hujan yang berirama menemani kesendiriannya di kamar mereka berdua.

Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidur biru milik Sasuke. Ia mengelus kasurnya,dan merebahkan diri diatas sana. Bau apak dari bantal, kasur, dan kayu tempat tidur menguar di hidungnya. Masih dirasakannya bau badan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya tenang, dan airmatanya tak terbendung ketika ia meletakkan kepala diatas bantal yang selalu digunakan kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke... Benarkah kau telah tiada?"

Rasa tak percaya menghinggapi benak Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke meninggal? Bukankah ia sehat-sehat saja? Dialihkan pandangannya ke bawah bantal, ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana.

Sepucuk kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan Sasuke.

Suratkah?

Naruto membaca tulisan di atas lipatan kertas itu.

_To : Dobe_

Dengan tergesa, ia membaca isinya dan mengerang memeluk sepucuk surat itu lekat-lekat.

.

"Naruto, kau tak apa-apa?!" seru Sasori panik dan langsung mendatangi Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-nii. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku hanya lelah," sahutnya lirih.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berjaga di ruang tamu," pamit Sasori.

Naruto tersenyum memaksa.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Naruto kembali membaca surat dari Sasuke dan menangis tertahan. Antara lelah dan lega, Naruto menutup matanya dan mendekap surat itu erat-erat. Ia lelah menerima semua kenyataan yang mengejutkan dirinya. Di satu sisi, ia lega, semua tanyanya terjawab.

Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan mimpi memeluknya. Mengajaknya bermain bersama Sasuke di dalam angan-angan. Ia merindukan Sasuke. Hanya di kerajaan mimpi-lah ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Dalam igaunya, ia berterima kasih atas semua pengorbanan Sasuke. Ia bahagia dicintai orang seperti Sasuke.

Sementara itu, angin membawa sepucuk kertas dari dekapan yang mengendur. Membawanya jatuh, keatas lantai kayu yang dingin.

_._

_._

_To : Dobe_

_._

_Aku sudah putus asa mendengar penyakit yang kau derita. Mungkin jalan yang kita pilih ada di dalam rencana-Nya. Salah satu dari kita harus pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya. Namun dengan pengetahuan terbatas, aku malah menjanjikanmu kebersamaan abadi._

_Maafkan aku, Dobe._

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin membantumu keluar dari lubang derita yang gelap. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit dan terluka. Jika suatu hari nanti kau temukan seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu, biarkan aku tahu. Dan jika kau terluka karena seseorang, beritahu aku. Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu._

_Jangan menangis saat membaca ini, Dobe. Karena aku tersenyum ketika menulisnya. Karena tulisan ini penuh harapan atas kesembuhanmu. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu._

_Aku tak ingin disebut pendusta karena menjanjikan harapan kosong padamu. Oleh karena itu, kuberikan Jantung dan Hatiku untukmu agar kita takkan terpisah. Hanya dengan cara ini, aku bisa bersamamu._

.

O_rang yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.S : Aishiteru, Naruto..._

* * *

**Author's Note : **

Yap, udah kelar..

Sebenarnya ini ratenya apa? T ato M?

Aha, semi M!!!

+ditampol readers+

Gimana? Sedih? Ngakak? Ga jelas? Ga nyambung? Muntah2?

Kalian sudah saia ingatkan, semua ini gara2 saiia stress minta ampun.

.

Apa ada Miss Typo?

Maavkan saiia

+membungkuk+

.

Yap! Yap!

Keep writing!!!

+semangat sendiri+

.

Okelah,

Review?

Flame? (dengan sarat tunjukkan fic terbaik para flamers)

Komen?

Kritik?

Saran?

Salam tempel (?)

XDD


End file.
